Quest for the Demon King
by xxMakotosanxx
Summary: Just read it cuz it's hilarious and action packed. Also, sorry about the crappy writing in the first 5 chapters but it gets better. If needed, you may request a background summary for it so you can skip it but just read it. It won't kill you.
1. The Beginning

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ORESAMA TEACHER

First fan fiction xD so don't hate on me for how terrible and short it is. I promise the next one will be longer. I noticed that there weren't many stories for oresama teacher so I decided to make one. This story is filled with adventure, ninjas, demons, samurais, and romance! I'm trying to include all the characters from oresama teacher in my fanfic so you'll have to read to find out who she'll end up with. Please review, enjoy ^_^

* * *

><p>Mafuyu walked against the dry, coarse road tired and hungry. "Where the hell is that stupid village!" *Rumble* "Nngh. I wish I had saved some food to eat before. When I get there I'm gonna eat some ramen and katsudon and meat buns and ...Whoaa!" <em>Ow!<em> _What the heck?_

"Hey what the hell? Watch where you're going." Mafuyu stared at the man who was speaking to her. Apparently they had collided and fell.

"Sorry I was kinda spacing out cuz…" *Rumble~~~~* She started blushing a deep crimson red.

"Here eat this." The man threw her an onigiri. Mafuyu was speechless, she just looked at the food in her hand. "I don't need it anyway and by the way, why is there a little guy like you traveling by yourself," The man looked her over and said, " That sword won't do you any good if you can't use it."

_So he thinks I'm a guy? Well that's no surprise. He's not the only one to do it, pretty much everyone I've met has. _" So little boy, what's your name?"

"My name is Kurosaki Mafuyu and I'm not little, I'm 16." _ I doesn't really matter if he thinks I'm a guy and he seems pretty nice. _Mafuyu took a bite out of the onigiri.

"Really! That's how old I am. Hmmm." Suddenly a large grin grew on his face. _ Crap I don't like the way he's smiling at me._

"Fight me."

"What?"

"You heard what I said, fight me," Mafuyu had this dumb and confused look on her face. "You may look small and weak but you're carrying a pretty good sword that looks like it's been used often and there's this mysterious aura coming from you. Before I had felt a huge ominous aura strong enough to kill not long ago so I decided to come check it out and ended up bumping into you."

_Dammit it must have been from when I was hungry._

"The killing intent has disappeared but I can't shake off this feeling that you're actually a pretty strong guy."

"Are you sure you want to fight me?"

He gave her a smirk and said, "Absolutely. Oh and I forgot to tell you."

"Tell me what?"

"The name's Hayasaka" *Whoosh* _Crap! _Mafuyu barely brought her sword up just in time, escaping what could have been death. _This guy is serious._

"I knew it! You are definitely not normal." We both jumped back and prepared for our next attack. Hayasaka dashed forward and came in through the side. Mafuyu swiftly blocked it and countered. _He seems like the type that would keep going no matter what. I don't want this battle to drag on for too long. I have to end this quickly before I get hungry again._ The girl picked up her speed and charged forward.

It won't be so easy to defeat me by heading straight on!" *Fshh* She disappeared. "Shi…," Whack! Hayasaka fell unconscious.

"Good now that that's over I can leave."

**Somewhere  
><strong>

"My lord shall we attack?"The demon king looked at the man kneeling before him and sighed. "I don't wanna do this crap anymore. It's as fun as it used to be."

"But my lord..."

"I'm tired of this. i don't even get to do anything. All I do is sit here and give orders. It's pissing me off. I want more action. That was the whole reason I took this role. This is so boring." The demon king stood up and started walking towards the door.

"Wait, where are you going my lord!"

"Where do you think?" the demon grinned, "I'm gonna go get some action."

* * *

><p>Hope you like the first chapter! In the next chapter Hayasaka, Mafuyu, and the demon king will meet. Will they be enemies or friends? Also who is the demon king? read the next chapter to find out xD<p> 


	2. And so they meet

Here's chapter 2 xD. Sorry it took so long I kinda got distracted a lot... oh well please review and enjoy ^_^

* * *

><p>*Rumble* "Shit I 'm hungry again. It's all that asshole's fault but… he was nice enough to give me food. Wait so does that make him a good person? -_- Ah! Finally I made it to Kosuge!" The village was lively and cheerful. There were children running around and villagers doing their everyday chores. <em>It'd be nice to live in a place like this but first I need to go get something to eat.<em>

There were quite a few restaurants to chose from. Mafuyu couldn't decide on noodles, Katsudon, or a regular meal with rice. Finally she decided on Katsudon.

"Ahh umeeee!" Of all the days eating nothing but manju buns and bread finally, she had a meal with meat! "This is what true happiness is!"

*A couple minutes later…*

"That hit the spot. Now all that's left to do is get a place to stay." Mafuyu reached for her wallet humming happily.

…

_Where's my wallet! _ Blood drained from Mafuyu's face. _Shit I must've dropped it during the fight which means that idiot has it… I'm so screwed. _

"Are you finished? Will there be anything else?" _ Lucky me I got the hottie!_

"Ummm… uhhhh I uhhhh seemed to ummm …" Mafuyu started to blush and stutter.

_Aww he's so cute like a little kid.  
><em>

"I uhhh…"

"Hahaha Yes? It's okay you don't have to be nervous."

"Ilostmywallet!"

"What? Can you speak a little slower?"

"I…lost my.. wallet." Mafuyu felt so ashamed of herself.

_Aww he's so cute! Maybe I can get the boss to let him work here to pay for his meal. It would be fun to have such a cute guy around. _"It's ok. You can work here to pay for your meal."

"Really? I can? Thank you very much!" _whew I thought I was gonna be screwed._

""Hey boss. This guy over here lost his wallet. Can he work here to pay for it?"

"This little guy?" The boss looked him over unsatisfied. "I guess he can wash the dishes and wipe the tables."

"Arigatou! I'm sorry for the trouble." _Sigh, they still think I'm a guy. Am I really not feminine at all? _

Mafuyu happily whistled while she washed the dished making sure to get rid of every single spot. Soon enough, she had finished the pile of dishes and went out to wipe the tables. When she finished she took the plates and walked back towards the kitchen. That's when she saw it. It was only a couple of feet away from her. It was that asshole from before.

"Yo Hanabusa!" D:

"Hanabusa? Ohhhh it's you the strong dude. Whats up?"

"What's up my ass! Give me my wallet"

"You're what? Oh this. I found it after I woke up. You caught me off guard last time I didn't think that you would come at me from behind. It was so sudden. How did you do that? You were like a phantom."

Mafuyu snatched her wallet back and started walking away. "Hey wait where are you going?"

"None of your business. Now leave me alone."

"No way. You're a traveling warrior right? So am I. can I come with?"

"No you're annoying."

"come on it'll be fun!" Hayasaka stared at her with sparkling eyes.

_His eyes are sparkling. Why are his eyes sparkling? And do eyes even sparkle! Great now he sees me like I'm his idol or something. Does he admire anyone who he thinks is strong?_

* * *

><p><strong>Demon King's POV<strong>

_Why the hell is it so noisy in here? _The demon king turned away from his meal and saw a petite girl dressed as a samurai with a katana at her side and a taller samurai man across from her arguing. _Hmmm... they seem to be pretty interesting people. Maybe I'll start with them._

"Hey wait where are you going?"

"None of your business. Now leave me alone."

"No way. You're a traveling warrior right? So am I. can I come with?"

"No you're annoying."

"Come on it'll be fun!"

"Hey can I join in on the fun too" The two turned to the man that began speaking to them.

"You're both traveling samurai warriors right? Well I am skilled in hand-to-hand combat. You can't just travel in a group made of just samurais."

The girl just stared at him with a dumb look on her face.

* * *

><p><strong>Mafuyu's POV<strong>

_What? where did this guy come from? Great now there's another annoyance to deal with._

"No I'm not traveling with either of you. I work alone. You hear me, alone._" Why do I have to deal with this crap. _"Who the heck are you anyway?"

"Me? I'm Saeki Takaomi. Just call me Takaomi." Mafuyu looked the man over. _He looks strong and...really tall. He's almost twice my size! There's something else about this guy. For some reason he doesn't seem normal almost...nonhuman. Maybe someone like him could be useful._

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeek!" The three spun around. "Demons! The demons are here! Run everyone! Run!" _Demons? Why would they come here? They should only be attacking the southern border. Why come here all of a sudden?_

* * *

><p><strong>Takaomi's POV<strong>

_Crap they found me. It's all Sai's fault. He worries about me too much. It's not like I'm gonna do anything stupid like expose myself as the demon king to the world. And just when things were starting to get interesting...maybe this could be my chance to see how well these guys can fight. _Takaomi silently slipped out of view to hide in a place where he could watch the fight.

"Everyone search for our lord. He has to be here somewhere." Dozens of demon soldiers raided the village searching every single house and destroying everything. _Wow this is what they did to scare villagers? Couldn't they have done it a different way? It just seems too normal. They look like regular bandits not demons. Sigh this is pretty disappointing. Oh the little girl drew her sword._

"Stop demons!" _Well that got their attention._ _She has a pretty loud voice for a small body like that._

"What are you all doing here? Weren't you all raiding the the southern border? Why come here?"

* * *

><p><strong><span>Sai's POV<span>**

_I can't tell them we're here to find our lord or else they'll know he's missing._

"Our lord has had a change of plans. He no longer wants to deal with palace soldiers. It wasn't any fun plus it was too hot down there so we all decided to come here and have some fun."

"Leave the villagers alone! Some of them have already lost their homes because of you."

"Does it look like I care? We are demons, do you expect us to be nice and pity all you humans? Now shut up and go away. You're ruining our plans."

"No I'm not letting you harm a single person."

"What's a little guy like you gonna do? Come at us with that little sword of yours? Hahaha stop trying to make a fool of yourself. You can't fight us all by yourself."

"He isn't alone. If he's gonna fight so am I." Hayasaka also drew his sword and went to stand by Mafuyu.

"Tch so what. It's still two against 50."

"Two is good enough."

* * *

><p>Cliffhanger :D. So yeah you gotta wait for the next release to read about the fight. Also you get to read about Mafuyu's past and why she became a wandering samurai. Hint: it has something to do with the war between humans and demons.<p> 


	3. You're a girl!

*I DO NOT OWN ORESAMA TEACHER SO PLZ DON'T SUE ME*

Sorry for the late release I've been busy with PSAT's lately -.- well thank god those are over plz review and enjoy reading ^^

* * *

><p>Mafuyu braced herself for anything. <em>They will pay dearly for their sins. <em>"I'm giving you one last chance. Get out or suffer the consequences."

"Pwahahahahahaha you humans are really funny. It's better for you to just give up now. How about this, I'll give all of you a 5 minutes to run away before we destroy everything. No wait I'll give you 10. I'm feeling a bit nice today."

"Tch" Mafuyu tightened her grip on the sword hilt. Hayasaka saw her distress and told her to cool down.

"Shut up, go evacuate the villagers."

"What?"

"Are you deaf? I said to evacuate the villagers!"

"What about you?"

"I'll be fine. The safety of the villagers comes first."

"But you can't take them all on by yourself. That's impossible. You might be a good fighter but no one can go up against an army of demons."

''I said I'll be fine. It's only a small portion of their army anyway. Just take them to a safe area far away from here"

"Fine but I'm only going to get them out, I'm coming back right afterwards so try not to die in the next five minutes."

"I know just go already!" Hayasaka dashed back towards the villagers wondering about why Mafuyu was so angry.

"Interesting, you think you can fight all of us yourself? Might as well kill yourself now. It'll save us a lot of time. We're very busy you know? Taking over the world isn't a very easy thing to do with all you humans in our way."

"Shut up!"

"My, my what a temper you have young one. Didn't your Mother teach you anything about manners?" Her eyes started to sting and water. That was the last thing she wanted to think about. Okaa-san...

"Take it back."

"Hmm? I'm sorry I didn't hear you so well"

"I said TAKE IT BACK!" Mafuyu shot the man a death glare filled with enough killing intent to make the demons back up a little. All except for Sai.

"Hahaha make me." Mafuyu made her way through the front. Slashing every demon in her way. The demons didn't even have time to scream before they died. Some retreated and ran while others ganged up on her and attacked at once. In the next second they were all on the ground. Covered in demon blood, the girl lifted her head, staring straight at the remaining demon.

*clap clap clap*

"Well done. Amazing. That actually ended quicker than I thought." Mafuyu kept her stare, never blinking, not a single movement.

_"_What not speaking anymore? Oh well I didn't really want to do this..." The air became dark as energy began concentrating around the demon. It compressed into a tiny ball in the center of his palm. "Prepare to die!"

_*_Ftzzz_*  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Sai's POV<span>**

_Huh? _Sai glanced at his side and saw a glimpse of the figure.

"My lord?" Turning back towards the little boy(girl) he saw that he had disappeared. _What where did he go?_

*_Slice*_

_Crap he attacked while I was distracted. _The demon fell to the ground, half unconscious. Mafuyu grabbed her sword and pulled it out of his chest.

"Gack cough cough."

"Time for you to die and pay for all your sins." Mafuyu raised her sword about to give the final blow when suddenly Sai grabbed a handful of dirt and threw it in her face.

"Ahhh crap. while Mafuyu stepped back and rubbed her eyes, Sai made his escape.

"It seemed i got a bit distracted in the middle. We'll just have to continue this fight some other time." Sai ran and disappeared into the forest. _That was close but I'm sure that my lord was there and watching. He didn't want me to kill the brat. Why? That brat will be nothing but trouble and hinder our plans._

"Dammit he got away."

"Mafuyu."

"Hayasaka?"

"Wow, you didn't need my help at all."

"Are the villagers safe?"

" Yeah... calm down, the demons are gone. No need to be so edgy."

"Ok good." _Why does she have such a painful and sad looking smile?_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Takaomi's POV<span>**

Smirk._ Not bad. She probably could've won against Sai without my help but then the both of them would've been injured. Now that wouldn't be any fun at all. Ive decided. I'm gonna hang with these guys for a while. _Takaomi came out of his hiding place and started towards Mafuyu and Hayasaka._  
><em>

"The battle's over already?"_  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Mafuyu's POV<span>**

"What the heck? Where did you come from?"

"Behind there" Said Takaomi pointing to his hiding spot.

_"_Wait so you were just hiding there the whole time?"

_"_Yep"

"You bastard why didn't you help Mafuyu"

"Whoa don't get so angry man."

"You were watching me. You were testing me weren't you?"

"Pretty much. You're a much better fighter than I thought."

"What you think I'm small and that I'm incapable of being a samurai?"

"No I was just surprised cuz you fight well for a g..."

"Hey ummm sorry to disturb your conversation but I think we can go tell the villagers to come back now."

"Fine let's go get them." he three of them set out to the villager's hideout to bring them back.

"Oi Mafuyu"

"Yeah Takaomi?"

"I think you should stay out here."

"Why?" He pointed to her blood covered clothes and face.

"Oh... good idea"

"Hey everyone it's safe to go back now."

"Really are all the demon's gone?" Asked a little girl.

"Yep. We kicked them out."

"Mafuyu kicked them out"

"Yeah Mafuyu was the one that got rid of them."

"Mafuyu?"

"Yep the person standing outside."

"Mitsuko why don't you heat up the bath at the inn when we go back. They must be very tired and want to bathe." called a middle-aged woman.

"Okay Okaa-san"

* * *

><p>*Back at the village in the inn*<p>

"Come Mafuyu was it? You can take a bath here. I'll show you the way." Mafuyu followed the middle-aged woman through the house to the baths.

"You can call me Okami-san. I'll have Mitsuko bring you a change of clothes later and if you ever need anything just ask any of the employees, Mitsuko, or myself. We are all very grateful to you for saving our village."

"Ah it's what I do. Thank you" Mafuyu said while bowing to the woman. As Okami-san left, Mafuyu began stripping her blood-stained clothes. _I guess i got a bit carried away while fighting. Okaa-san..._

"Whaaa I can't wait to take a ba..." Mafuyu stared at Hayasaka at the doorway and Hayasaka stared back at the naked Mafuyu. Mafuyu and Hayasaka's face both turned crimson red.

"KYAAAAAAAAA!"

"What happened?

"I don't know...Hayasaka-san and Mafuyu-san are upstairs taking a bath"

"They're WHAT!"

* * *

><p>"Kyaaaaaa! Get out! Get out!"<p>

"Ahh gomen!" Hayasaka quickly rushed out of the bathhouse into his room.

"A g..g..? He's a girl?"

"Hayasaka..."

"I DIDN'T SEE ANYTHING!"

"you what?"

"Oh it's just you man."

"What did you see?"

/

"Nnothing nothing I didn't see anything."

"You saw it didn't you"

"No I saw nothing!"

"Pervert."

"I am not!"

"Oi hey everyone there's a hentai in here~~~"

"A pervert? who him?" *whispers in the background*

"No I'm pure! Really, I'm not a hentai Q_Q"

*Mafuyu walks in, looks at Hayasaka, blushes and runs away.*

"See what did you do to her?"

"I didn't do anything, well... not really anything."

"See you admittet it, everyone stay away from the hentai."

"OMG he was a hentai? He doesn't look it at all" "Ikr why is it the cute guy...sigh~~~"

"No, Mafuyu come back! Everyone is misunderstanding me, come back!"

"pfffffft..." Takaomi shakes uncontrollably while trying to hold in his laughter. _Bwahahaha this is way better than sitting on that throne doing nothing all day. I'm already tearing up. Ahahahahaha._

* * *

><p>*In Mafuyu's room*<p>

_He saw... he saw me. Even with all that steam in the room he definitely saw... TT_TT what do I do know. I can't even look at him anymore. _Mafuyu took a couple of deep breaths to calm down. _It's ok. I'll just act normal. I can't let something like this slow me down_. Mafuyu walked out of her room back to where Takaomi and Hayasaka were.

"I didn't know she was a girl!"

"But you seriously didn't know? Wow you're an idiot."

"Wait you knew I was a girl?"

"It wasn't that hard to guess. Anyone could tell you were a girl if you didn't wear men's clothing."

"But it's the only clothes I got. Plus it's easier to move in. Imagine me fighting in women's clothes? That would be horrible I can't even think of it."

"Ahhh LIES! Mafuyu, you're really are a guy right and my eyes were just playing with me right? RIGHT?"

"No... I'm a girl.."

"What? So I got my ass kicked by a girl"

_"Pretty much_" Mafuyu and Takaomi said in harmony.

"wow... T_T"

"Hey Mafuyu."

"yeah?"

"Why were you so angry?"

"Angry? When?"

"When you were fighting the demons. You're eyes were completely full of hatred and your only focus was to kill."

"...It's..It's a long story."

"So did something happen between you and them?"

"Well It's not really a pleasant memory of mine.."

"It's ok you don't have to tell us"

"well you should at least know that the main reason I'm here and alive is because I seek to destroy the demon king."

"Wait the demon king?" _Crap she wants to kill me. Great I had to pick the one person that might actually have a chance at killing me to travel with. She might not be that good now but after some time she'll surpass me. Maybe I should kill the both of them now while I have the chance... Nah that wouldn't be interesting. If I did that this fan fiction would be boring and nobody would read it._

_"_Yeah..."

Mafuyu left the two and went back to her room to go sleep.

_Okaa-san...  
><em>

* * *

><p>*Sound of fire burning and houses collapsing*<p>

"Okaa-san... Okaa-san. Where are you okaa-san. sob..sob okaa-san!" Tears streamed down the little girl's face. "Okaa-san! Okaa-san! Please don't leave me here. Sob...sob."

"Ma...fuyu.."

"Okaa-san? Okaa-san! where are you?"

"Mafuyu over here."

"Okaa-san!" The woman was crushed under a pile of rubble, blood streaking down her face onto the ground.

"Mafuyu, run."

"No okaa-san iI'm gonna save you just wait I'll get you out of there." The little girl tried with her best effort to move the large pieces of rock crushing her mother

"No.. you have to go."

"I'm not leaving without you okaa-san!"

"Listen mafuyu, you're mother has already lived a happy life. You, however, are only seven years old. You have yet to experience great happiness, joy, and love. I already found my happiness after having you. It's your turn to go get yours now."

"I don't need it I only want to be with okaa-san."

"Hurry! The demons will be back soon. They haven't left yet. You must hurry and run away. Here.. take this." The woman held out an object that she was clutching in her arms. "Take this sword. It was your father's. I didn't want it to come to this but I guess I couldn't help you escape destiny."

"Destiny? what destiny?"

"From the time you were born, you were the chosen one. It is your fate to defeat the demon king and bring peace to the world as stated in the prophecy. I never, cough cough cough, I never wanted this to happen. I wanted you to live as a normal girl having a normal life and falling in love like any other girl would have." Mafuyu took the sword and held it close to her chest.

"I will go out and fulfill my destiny."

"I can't stop you can't I"

...

"He you're exactly like you're father, cough cough. Now go hurry."

"Yes okaa-san" The girl ran, never looking back. She just ran as far as she could go until she was lost. It was there that she cried and screamed, releasing all of her pain and anger. After a while she calmed down and just sat there wondering what she would do.

*snap*

"hey I heard something coming from here"

"A human?"

"Idk but it was loud and annoying." _demons! What do I do?_

"The girl started to run but the demons had spotted her chased her. It was no use. The demons were too fast. They caught up to her in no time.

"A little human girl. we should take her back and put her with the others"

"Yeah whatever just tie her up first."

_No! _The girl bit the demon's arm causing him to let go and she drew her sword.

"That little..."

"Stay back or else"

"hahahaha or else what? you're gonna swing that little toy of your? You can barely hold it up." The girl charged forward and took of one of the demon's arms.

"Ahhhh this little..."

"Shut up and help me catch it!" The demons began running towards the girl. She ducked and went between one of the demon's leg and struck him from behind.

"Gaaaah" The demon fell to the floor, dead.

"You will pay for saying my friend!" The remaining demon tried to grab hold of the girl with his good arm but only resulted in another loss of a limb. This time he fell to the ground screaming in pain allowing the girl to end his misery with a quick. swift movement of her hand. They were dead. the girl had just killed her first two demons and was terrified. Horrified by the blood on her hand and sword, she dropped the sword and jumped back. _I just killed someone. I just killed a living being! _finally after a while she got up, put the sword away and walked.A day later, villagemen found her unconscious on the ground and took her in where she lived for a couple months before heading out to destroy the demon king. _Okaa-san, I will get revenge for you. I promise..._

* * *

><p>Well end of flashback. Hope you enjoyed this chapter<p>

Next chapter is when they finally start their journey to destroying the demon king or Takaomi actually. Hopefully it will be updated this weekend so plz review or else it may take longer :O _  
><em>


	4. Chapter 4

*I DO NOT OWN ORESAMA TEACHER*

Enjoy~~~~~~ :3

I am hungry for reviews omnomnomnomnom~

* * *

><p>Mafuyu woke up in a cold sweat. She was breathing hard and raised her had to her forehead. After a couple of seconds she realized where she was and calmed down. Suddenly Mafuyu drew her sword and pointed it towards the door. "Who's there. Show yourself."<p>

"Ack I've been discovered."

"Hayasaka?" The door opened revealing a slightly red faced Hayasaka. "Yo."

Sigh~~Mafuyu put her weapon away and faced him. "What do you want?"

"Well um I just wanted to tell you that.. I'm sorry."

"Sorry? Sorry for what?"

"What do you mean sorry for what? It's obviously an apology for what happened yesterday!"

"Yesterday?" Mafuyu scrambled around her brain trying to recall what had happened yesterday. "Ahh I remember!" Mafuyu started to blush.

"As I was saying I wanted to apol- " Mafuyu had sent him flying even before he could finish his sentence. Hayasaka managed to land all the way at the end of the hallway, 15 meters from the starting point. Takaomi had witnessed this and was amazed.

"Wow Hayasaka I didn't know you were capable of flying."

"Shut up."

"Attention people, especially children, please do not try to imitate anything we do because we are trained professionals." The people in the around them clapped while Takaomi took a bow.

"What the hell we're not some kind of stunt show!"

"Aww come on Hayasaka you're just sad that you were the one to get beat up."

"What!"

"Ugh this is stupid. I'm gonna go eat breakfast." Mafuyu left leaving Hayasaka and Takaomi to themselves. "This is why I don't like having companions." Mafuyu thought back to the days of Kangawa and Maizono. "They were so annoying and kept getting in trouble! I turn my head away for just a second and they're gone chasing butterflies. Gah!" _Well I didn't hate them..._

"Hey Mafuyu don't start eating before us!" Mafuyu glared at Hayasaka and he immediately went pale. _So she's still angry at me huh. _Hayasaka picked the seat farthest from Mafuyu and sat down.

"Aw come on Mafuyu can't you just forgive him already? It's not like there was anything to actually see any way." Mafuyu slowly turned her head towards Takaomi with a flash in her eyes. Her killing intent was actually visible and caused Hayasaka to sink into the background.

"Oi don't get mad at me I was just joking. It was a joke to soften the mood between you two."

"Um genius? I don't think you're helping me at all."

"Never mind that Itadakimasu!"

"Itadakimasu." The three of them ate in silence for the rest of the meal. Finally it was time for them to depart. The villagers thanked them and saw them off with a smile. After an hour Hayasaka couldn't take it anymore. He had to break the silence somehow.

"Ahhh it's really nice out isn't it?"

. . .

_Crap it didn't work._

"I'm sorry" _What did she say?_

"What?"

"I said I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gotten that angry at you even after you apologized. It was my fault for not informing you about my gender."

"Well it's not you're fault that Hayasaka's a blind Idiot."

"What! Who are you calling a blind idiot?"

"Well you are aren't you? You couldn't even tell that she was a girl, baka."

"What and you knew?"

"Of course I did. I've known since the first time I saw her."

"Liar."

"He's not lying. I know that he's been observing me for a while so it's no surprise he managed to guess."

"It seems I've underestimated you again little one. I shall not do it a third time."

"Whatever let's just keep going."

"Can we eat something? I feel so tired."

"Hayasaka we just ate like an hour ago so how can you still be hungry"

"I don't know ask my stomach that."

"It's fine we can just rest here for a while." The three put down their baggage and sat on the grass. Hayasaka took a meat bun out of his bag and began to munch on it. Mafuyu stretched herself across the ground and took a nap.

* * *

><p>Somewhere not so far away...<p>

"Hey Banchou we're running low on food and money. We should go steal some more."

"Hmm maybe you're right. I have been rather bored recently."

"Okegawa banchou. I found some trespassers in our territory."

"Oh Gotou, good. Kawauchi and I were just discussing about needing new prey. Let's go greet them shall we?"

* * *

><p>"Hey Takaomi can you pass me the water?"<p>

"Oh sure here." Takaomi gave Hayasaka the water and continued to eat his luch.

"Is she sleeping?"

"I think so. Is it just me or-" Takaomi quickly jumped aside as an arrow just missed his head. Hayasaka quickly unsheathed his sword prepared for anything.

"What the hell?"

"Hey Mafuyu wake up!" The girl just mumbled, rolled to her side and continued sleeping.

"Hello intruders. You are hereby trespassing on our turf so either pay up or die."

"Um well I think we choose choice C none of the above."

"Good we've been pretty bored lately. Everyone go!" The thieves all rushed forward closing in on them. Hayasaka tried fending off as many as he could. As a sword came down on Takaomi he dodged to the side, grabbed the man's arm, and kicked him down while stealing his sword as well. The banchou took his weapons that was strapped to his back and prepared for an attack.

"What the hell is that sword?" It was six feet in length and the blade was a foot and a half wide. It was enormous.

"How can she sleep through this?" Yes Mafuyu was still sound asleep on the ground, inches away from their battle.

"Someone wake her up!" Hayasaka kicked down his opponent and raced to her only to be cut off by more thieves. "Damn it!"

The banchou made his way towards Mafuyu and stared down at her. He smirked and raised his sword into the air and swung it down. Mafuyu's hand shot up and swiftly stopped the sword. Her eyes flicked opened, glaring straight at Okegawa.

"Shit" Okegawa tried to dislodge his sword from Mfuyu's grasp but it wouldn't budge. _What is with this little guy's strength?_ Mafuyu stood up and pushed the blade away causing Okegawa to stumble back. By the time he recovered his balance Mafuyu's sword was already only three feet away from him with a sword in her hand. Okegawa managed to block the blow just in time but wasn't quick enough to stop her kick which hit him square in the face. Mafuyu then sweeped his feet, causing him to land on the ground, and pointed her sword straight at his neck. Okegawa had lost and accepted his defeat.

"You lost now call your men off." Okegawa stared into her eyes and sighed. "Stop, there's no point in continuing. We've lost." All the men immediately followed their orders and went to Okegawa's side.

"Takaomi, Hayasaka, I think we've rested enough. It's time to keep moving"

"Wait" Okegawa caught Mafuyu's arm and pulled her back.

"What? Haven't you had enough beating?"

"Let me come with you!"

"What?" everyone said in unison.

"You've got to be kidding me." Mafuyu was already tired of having to deal with Takaomi and Hayasaka and now appears another nuisance.

"No, come on guys lets go."

"Wait I can't let you just go."

"Why not? It's not that hard. I walk away and you stay here and we'll never have to meet again."

"But you defeating me means that you become the new boss so we can't just let you leave."

"Ahh whatever I don't care anymore but only one of you may come."

"Then it should be me. After all I am technically the sub-banchou now after you defeated me."

"Fine but hurry up we're already behind schedule."

"Ok, ok I'm coming."

"By the way what's your name?"

"Okegawa Kyoutarou."

"Well Okegawa I'm Mafuyu, this is Hayasaka, and this is Takaomi."

"Nice to meet ya." And so the four of them set off on their journey. "Oh and by the way Okegawa just to let you know before you get confused, Mafuyu's a girl."

"Ehhhhhh?"

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed it ^^<p>

Plz review xD


	5. A New Family Member

Disclaimer: I do not own Oresama Teacher I'm just friting a fanfic for fun so don't bother me...

Hello people it's been a while and I'm really sorry for the extremely late update. I got into that lazy stage in life but don't worry I'm back now! Last time we left off with Okegawa joining the group, keep reading to find out about what this Okegawa guy is really like.

* * *

><p>"What I told you to stop touching me. Go away." Even though Okegawa was tole of Mafuyu's gender, he still couldn't believe it. There was no way he lost to this puny girl. It's just impossible.<p>

"Stop staring at me like that. If you keep doing that then I'm gonna kick your ass."

"Sorry." T_here's just no way that's a girl._

"Oi what's your name-Oku- Oka..."

"Okegawa"

"Yeah Oketawa or whatever. Leave her alone already and let's focus on getting something to eat, I'm starving."

"Don't worry, we're almost there. why don't you people make yourselves useful and shut up." Mafuyu had enough of this nonsense. How was she supposed to get revenge with three annoying idiots following her around? At least the man named Takaomi kept quiet. Mafuyu began thinking of dumping them somwhere after reaching the village.

"Ah! It's a kitten!"

"What kitten?" Okegawa raced towards the tree and picked up an orange and blackish looking thing.

"Look It's a kitten! I'm gonna call you...Nekomata!" The others stood back with shock and fear. _Okegawa. That's not a cat, That's a baby TIGER!_

"Are you alone? Don't worry I'll take good care of you." _Is he BLIND! It's a friggin TIGER!_

_"_Okegawa. Put that thing down."

"That _thing _has a name ya know. Call him Nekomata."

"Oi, you're holding a tiger not a cat."

"Aren't they the same thing?"

"No, whatever just put it down before it's parent's come and eat us."

"I dun wanna. He's mine."

_ROAR_

"Oh shit here comes the mom, everyone run!"

* * *

><p>Half an hour later...<p>

"Did we lose her?"

"Yeah I hope so. If we didn't i would've lost my poor Nekomata."

"Get rid of that thing!"

"No! Nekomata isn't a thing. He's my kitty."

_What the hell is wrong with this dude. First of all someone as scary looking as he his petting a cat.. I mean tiger cat thing with that face just isn't right. I thought these type of situations only appeared in mangas. _

"The cat would make a wonderful addition to our family."

"Takaomi? What family? Mafuyu, what do you make of this nonsense?" _She's probably one of the only sane ones in our group. She can get rid of it._

" It's cute..."

" Eh!" _I've been betrayed. TT_TT_

* * *

><p>***Hey guys just wanted to let you know that I'm gonna try to write shorter chapters but with faster releases. I thought that this might be easier so I'm gonna try it from now on. Hope you enjoy all of my releases ^_^<p> 


	6. Nekophobia

Disclaimer: I do not own oresama teacher

GOMENASAI! I should commit seppuku for being such a terrible person and making all of you wait so long T.T *stabs self and dies* x.x But luckily I have two more lives left so I wrote a little side story for some laughs so I hope you find it funny. How I wish I were a funny person. Also to make up for being such an ass I also released TWO extra chapters. So enjoy ^.^

* * *

><p>Hayasaka stood clear of the cat. Not long ago Okegawa found(stole) a baby tiger which is now travelling with the group. Everyone seemed to accept the idea of keeping a baby tiger but Hayasaka did not like it one bit.<p>

_Why, why did it have to be a cat of all animals._ Nekomata was currently sitting on the Okegawa's left shoulder purring. _Oh great it purrs too! What kind of a tiger purrs!?_

"Oi Hayaska, what are you doing all the way behind that tree." Fifteen feet away behind a tree resides Hayasaka.

"N-Nothing. Is it a crime to stand behind trees?"

"No not that I meant why are you so far away?"

"I was admiring the tree. It's such a pretty tree..." _What a lame explanation! Why couldn't i think of anything else to say!? _Okegawa began walking toward Hayasaka. _Shit it's coming this way!_

_"_Ahhhhh don't come near me, go away!" Okegawa stood at the tree next to Hayasaka. Nekomata stared at Hayasaka with his giant eyes and playfully stretched his paw out to him. _Nooooooo I'm gonna die!_

_"_Hayasaka you okay? You don't look so well." Hayasaka's face turned pale and his soul seemed to be escaping from his body.

"Hayasaka? Hayasaka! Don't die on me! Banchou what do we do? We're losing him!"

"I told you to stop calling me that!" Mafuyu walked up to the half-dead body and kicked him in the stomach.

"Gyaaah" Hayasaka curled into a ball on the ground unable to speak.

"There he's fine now." Takaomi began to walk over

" Don't leave me out of the fun. I was wondering what was taking you guys so long" Hayasaka started to wake up

"Ow Mafuyu. What the hell was that for?" *Purr* "Ahhhhhhhh! Go away!"

Takaomi and Mafuyu looked at each other and grinned evilly. Takaomi held Hayasaka down while Mafuyu proceeded to grab Nekomata from Okegawa's shoulder.

"Oi, what are you-"

"Shh Okegawa, just watch" Mafuyu holds Nekomata up to Hayasaka's face, giggling while watching him scream. Mafuyu then continues to swing Nekomata back and forth in front of Hayasaka while Takaomi falls to the ground laughing.

"No, don't use Neko-tan as a torture device!" Now Mafuyu joins Takaomi on the ground to laugh.

"WTF is neko-tan? Since when did it become Neko-tan?"

And so their afternoon continues filled with laughter and hysteria...

* * *

><p>This is just a little side story for fun! I though it was kinda funny to picture a screaming teary-eyes Hayasaka curled up into a ball with both Takaomi and Mafuyu laughing on the ground and a frantic Okegawa trying to get Nekomata away from Hayasaka. So I hope you enjoyed a little laugh if you thought this was funny or not... well... their journey still continues in the next chapter!<p> 


	7. The Mystery of Hayasaka

Some more randomness

Pure fanfic. do not own characters or manga.

Since It's been a while, i reread some of the stuff I wrote and realized that it was crap. Especially how confusing it is to tell which character is speaking. Why are there so many character!? So I decided to write in a script format so you know which character is speaking to make it more understandable.

H: Hayasaka

O: Okegawa

M: Mafuyu

T: Takaomi

N: Nekomata

Enjoy...

* * *

><p>And so it continues...<p>

**Some random remote place in a forest blahblahblah... **

**Hayasaka: Oi! Can't you take this more seriously!**

* * *

><p>*ring ring*<p>

H: oh sorry guys I gotta take this call and I don't need dinner today cuz imma come back late tonight.

Hayasaka walks away and disappears into the trees.

O: Do you guys ever wonder who Hayasaka talks on the phone with?

T: Yeah and where the hell does he always disappear off to?

M: More like WTF IS A PHONE DOING IN THE MEIJI ERA?!

T: Shut it, the author likes being random.

O: yeah and it's most likely cuz she's been watching too much Gintama.

M: The f***. Does that mean that the Amanto are gonna take over the world?

T: No cuz that would ruin the whole plot. Just cuz the author's a lame neet that doesn't mean she's an idiot

*I'm not a neet...*

M: But what about Hayasaka?

T and O: Let's follow him.

Everyone catches up to Hayasaka and continue to stalk him.

O: Takaomi...what's with that disguise...

T: What? He'll recognize us if we don't have disguises.

O: I know that but why an AFRO!?

T: Isn't it cool?

O: NO, it disgustingly wrong. Mafuyu say something about this

M: What?

O:... WHY DO YOU HAVE ONE TOO?!

T: Here we also got one for you-

O: I don't want it!

M: Shut up, the target is on the move.

T: Why is he going into the restaurant?

O: Wait! a cute girl just entered the shop as well...She's making her way to him!

T: Damn that Hayasaka. Hiding such a cute girl from us.

M: Not fair. Why can't he share?!

O: Mafuyu, aren't you a girl?

M: Un, yeah so?

O: Then why are you jealous? Don't tell me you're...LESBO?!

*PUNCH*

M: Hell no, its just that...I have no female friends! *despair, cry*

T: Let's go closer, we can't hear anything from here.

...

O: Don't you think this is a little too close?

T: No, not really.

O: We're sitting in the booth right behind them!

M: Calm down man, I don't understand why you're so jumpy.

T: Is it just me or is everyone staring at us?

O: It's cuz of your stupid afros!

M: shut up i can't hear what they're saying.

...

H: It's nice to see you again Saya-san

S: My, it's only been a week since we last met. Couldn't hold it in any longer?

OTM:_ Couldn't hold what in!?_

H: Last time was just _so_ satisfying that I had to come meet you again.

OTM: _What was so satisfying?_

S: Well let's go shall we, to my place.

OTM: _EHHHHHHHHH?!_

M: To think Hayasaka was that type of guy...

T: No, we must continue to follow him!

O: What the hell are you thinking man?! I don't wanna spy on them doing _that!_

T: There's just no way a cute girl like that would willingly be with a guy like him.

M: exactly, she was probably tricked by him.

O: If that's the case then we should save her from that beast!

M: Down with Hayasaka, the enemy of all women!

...Moments later at Saya-san's house...

S: Come in.

H: Thanks

T: Oi to the window, the moment he makes a move on her, we'll kill him.

O and M: Osu!

S: Over here Hayasaka-san. I'll bring it over in just a sec so just wait here.

OTM: _What's she bringing over, It can't be..._

S: I'm back! Tadah!

OTM: _... eh?_

H: Ohhhh! It's the new serialized copy of Sailor Moon!

S: and don't forget this!

H: A miniature figure of sailor Mars!

T: Uh i think it's time for dinner.

O: Yeah i need to go take a shit.

M: Oh look at the time. There's supposed to be a sale at the market today.

OTM: _Let's pretend we never saw anything..._

_..._

If any of you were wondering where Nekomata was during the whole chapter, he was back at camp making the dinner that everyone forgot about...

H: Nekomata can cook?

O: That's my boy

* * *

><p><strong>A word from the cast...<strong>

Hayasaka: Why so many fillers? Can't we just get to the main story already?

Mafuyu: Shut up! It's not the author's fault that to stupid and uncreative to think of a plot.

Takaomi: Exactly so stop acting like a p**** and f****** shut up.

Hayasaka: Oi oi, isn't this supposed to be a PG 13 thing or something. What's with the cursing?

Mafuyu: Shut the f*** up you lame exzcuse of an otaku. Blame the f****** author for being such a f****** lazy bum and acting like some s***** pushover

Nekomata: Neko, neko!

Me: *coughs blood* I've been stabbed too many times...

Takaomi: Don't you f****** die on us you b****. Who the f*** is gonna continue the series if you die? *slaps me repeatedly*

Mafuyu: Tie her up to the f****** chair. You're gonna write for the next 48 hours until we're satisfied!

Me:...save...me...

...

Either way... thanks for reading even though my writing so far has been shit. Without all of you, I wouldn't have picked up this story again.

T: The f*** are you talking to? you have no fans.

M: it's all your fault that the characters are becoming a joke

H: Why was i made into an otaku!?

...

Please look forward to the next chapter.


	8. A New King!

**Today we go back to the plot!**

Wow i feel so hardworking releasing so many chapters.

M: B**** who said you could get screen time

But, I'm the author and this is the author's corner...

T: Shut up, an infidel like you doesn't deserve screen time for being so lazy

In-infidel?

O: Exactly. Making the audience wait so long for the series to continue, have you no shame!

g-gomen...don't hurt me plz

M: You deserve another beating for being so laidback

*beating ensues* 5 minutes later...

H: WTF happened?! Why is the author laying on the ground! Ack! Blood! There's blood! Someone call an ambulance. The author is gonna die!

E...en...

H: What is it author? speak louder. Don't die on us!

En...joy...*faints*

H: Nooooooooooo! Authoooor!

* * *

><p>Sai: Dammit he got away again!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Stop!<strong>

For those who do not remember Sai, he is the Demon King's right hand man (more like a lackey). He is currently searching for the Demon King who deserted his post to relieve his boredom. He also appeared in chapters 2 and 3 where he _battled_ against Mafuyu.

* * *

><p>Back to plot...<p>

Sai: Dammit he got away again!

Random demon number 1: Sir, what shall we do. Without the lord, our plans are destroyed.

Random demon number 2: Sir, I think we should continue with our plans. It's too late to stop now.

Now, now Sai. All we have to do is re-elect a new lord right?

Sai: Am-Ambassador Miyabi?!

Miyabi(The student council president): *Grins* I believe the next in command would be me. *Releases the ultimate pheremones*

Sai:_ Shit, I'm losing consciousness. Why is everything so bright?_

Miyabi: Now all of you shall obey me

Everyone: Yes, m'lord.

Wow my lord. You're as amazing as always.

Who said you could get so close to the lord, Nonoguchi?

Nonoguchi(The girl who hates men): Why? Are you bothered by it, Hojo?

_Everyone don't leave me out!_

Hojo(The one with the sword and likes Yui): Oh Komari. What? Do you want some sweets?

Komari(The one who hates talking and likes Aki): _Un! And pet me too._

Miyabi: Listen everyone. I think it's time we get rid of the old King, if you know what I mean.

Hojo: I shall be honored if m'lord allowed me to carry out the task.

Miyabi: No, you are needed here. I think we should send someone to get rid of his little companions first.

Nonoguchi: Companions?

Miyabi: Yes, he seems to be traveling with a group of humans. What a fool.

Hojo: Then who are you sending?

Miyabi: Hmmm. Ah! Shuntaro Kosaka. He might be an idiot but this will at least give him something to do. Tell him that he leaves today.

Nonoguchi and Hojo: Yes my lord.

* * *

><p>Ohhh shit starts getting real from now on. I guess this means that Mafuyu and Takaomi are on the same side now. Also if you're wondering who Shuntaro Kosaka is, he's the guy who could only do things right on paper and fails in reality. Sorry this chapter was a bit short but you'll all be in for some action soon!<p>

Thanks for reading and I hope you all enjoy the rest of my series^^


	9. Enter Kosaka

Disclaimer: I do not own Oresama Teacher nor do i own the characters...

Another chapter! I feel so productive owo. I finally got back to the story line so more serious business is gonna be taking over from now on. Thank you all for reading up until now and I hope you decide to continue reading this series. Enjoy ^^

* * *

><p>Nonoguchi: Oi Kosaka.<p>

Kosaka: Yes Nonoguchi-san!

Nonoguchi: The lord has a job for you.

Kosaka: You mean Miyabi-sama?

Nonoguchi: Yes, from now on Miyabi-sama will be our king so please address him as "My lord".

Kosaka: Yes Nonoguchi-san. So, what does the lord wish for me to do?

Nonoguchi: An assassination of a sort. These are your targets. *Hands over portraits*

Kosaka: These three?

Nonoguchi: Un, don't even bother coming back if you fail.

* * *

><p>Meow~<p>

Okegawa: Hmm? Are you hungry Nekomata

Purr~~~

Hayasaka: I didn't know tigers could purr...

Takaomi: That's not the point. The point is that we've haven't had anything to eat all day! It's already the afternoon. When the hell are we ever gonna eat!?

Mafuyu: Shut up. A warrior does not complain about such insignificant details. *Growl*

Takaomi: Well the little warrior in your stomach seems to be saying something else.

Kosaka: _Fufufu, look at those idiots not even realizing that they're about to die. Just a few more steps and they'll walk staight into my landmines!_

Mafuyu: Hey Okegawa do you have any- *Click*

Kosaka: _Yes! They've stepped on them._

Okegawa: What were you saying?

Mafuyu: Did you guys just hear a click somewhere?

Takaomi: What are you saying Mafuyu? Are you going senile already Mafuyu?

Mafuyu: Oi you old man. You shouldn't be talking. Either way, okegawa, do you stilll have any of those crackers left?

Okegawa: No I gave the rest to Nekomata.

Takaomi&Hayasaka: You fed it to the fucking tiger!?

Okegawa: Un he was hungry

Hayasaka: Can tigers even eat crackers!?

Okegawa: Nekomata says he's sorry for not sharing so how about you guys hug and make up?

Hayasaka: No! I'm good. Just keep it at least a radius of three meters away from me.

-Everyone continues walking through the forest-

Kosaka: _WTF!? Why didn't they explode into pieces!?_

-Kosaka walks over to the site of the mines and digs them up.-

Kosaka: They're put in the right way so why didn't they go off? Hmm, what's this on the side?

-On/off button-

Kosaka throws the mine to the ground.

Kosaka: Why wasn't this ever mentioned in the instructions!? Fucking merchant ripped me off!

*Beep...Beep*

Kosaka: Huh?

*BOOM*

* * *

><p>Mafuyu: Hey did you hear something?<p>

Takaomi: You really are going senile. We should take you to see the doctor once we reach town.

Mafuyu: No I really hear something. And stop calling me senile!

-Moments later-

Kosaka: Plan A might have failed but no worries. Plan B will now go into affect!

* * *

><p>Takaomi: Finally! Lets go eat over there. I can just smell the sake from here.<p>

Hayasaka: um I thought you were hungry.

Takaomi: Yeah, don't you drink sake?

Hayasaka: Yeah but not as a meal...

Takaomi: No wonder you're so tiny. Sake is one of the three main food groups next to beer and cigarettes.

Hayasaka: I don't think beer and cigarettes were invented yet.

Takaomi: either way they are important.

Hayasaka: dude...you're gonna die someday.

Takaomi:Of course I am. Everyone has to die someday.

Hayasaka:...never mind.

-everyone walks into the restaurant and picks a table to sit down.-

Kosaka: _Fufufu. I might have failed before but plan B will definitely work. My disguise as a waiter is perfect. All I have to do is slip the poison into their food and three seconds later they'll be dead. Muahahahahaha...ha cough...cough...ah. damn I can't laugh right even in my head._

Okegawa: Oi three orders of miso soup, four grilled fish, some sake, and a bowl of milk.

Kosaka: Yes coming right up! _Just the thought of watching them die and presenting their heads to Miyabi-sama makes me so happy, hahaha. I can't wait. Finally I can be of use to Miyabi-sama._

* * *

><p>Okegawa: Calm down Nekomata. The food will come soon.<p>

Waiter: Um sir, wild animals aren't allowed inside.

Okegawa: Huh? What did you say? Why wouldn't our _companion _be allowed to eat inside with us?

Waiter:...Uh I see... well enjoy your stay...

Mafuyu: Okegawa.

Okegawa: hmm?

Mafuyu: Stop scaring the citizens with your face.

Takaomi: I know right. His looks could kill.

Okegawa: What does that mean? Are you calling me ugly?

Takaomi: Oh it seems like you do have a brain.

Okegawa:_ This guy creeps me out. So far he just seems like an average guy with not so great fighting skills yet why am I shaking just from the pierce of his glare? There is something seriously wrong with this guy. Come to think of it, how did he end up with Mafuyu and Hayasaka in the first place?_

Takaomi: Cat got you're tongue?

Okegawa: I was just wondering, how did you all meet in the first place.

Takaomi: I don't know I just came along for the fun.

Mafuyu: Pretty much

Okegawa: But don't you guys have some sort of goal like in those rpg games where we go defeat a dragon or a demon king?

Takaomi: Ehh... that sounds tiring, but interesting. Where do we find a dragon?

Hayasaka: Do those even exist.

Takaomi: Duh. If there are demons why can't there be dragons?

Okegawa: then it's settled lets go find a dragon to defeat.

Mafuyu: Where is the plot of this story going...

* * *

><p>Kosaka: Your order is ready.<p>

Takoaomi: Finally I need my soju

Kosaka: _My job is complete. Miyabi-sama will finally recognize me._

* * *

><p><em>Purr~~<em>

Hayasaka: Like I said. Something's wrong with that tiger. Tigers don't purr...

Okegawa: And like I said, Nekomata is a cat not a tiger.

_It's totally a tiger..._

Nekomata jumps from Okegawa's lap and onto the table.

Okegawa: Oi calm down we didn't even eat yet.

Waiter: Um sir, animals can't be on the table.

Okegawa: I know I'll get him off. Come on Nekomata.

Okegawa reaches to grab Nekomata but Nekomata jumps aside knocking all the food around. Everyone stares in horror while their precious meal crashed to the ground.

Mafuyu: My miso soup!

Takaomi: My soju!

Hayasaka: Get that thing away from me!

...to be continued...

* * *

><p>So the chapter ends with another failed assasination attempt. Kosaka will continue his traps in the next chapter and don't stop reading guy cuz Yui is about to make his debut soon!<p> 


End file.
